NejiTen Burdensome
by Uchiha Ryken
Summary: The night after Team Gai leaves for Sunagakure, Tenten feels like she is a burden to her team, especially the young genius Hyuga Neji. What happens far off from their camp site when it's just the two of them? [NejiTen] [Twoshot]
1. Chapter 1

After writing my short SasuSaku oneshot, I decided that I had to do one for other couples I enjoyed. But as I explored the relationship between Neji and Tenten, the story went a little longer than I had first expected, thus creating my very first twoshot. I'm really proud of this story, and I hope you enjoy it!

All characters, techniques, and terms belong to Masashi Kishimoto, creator of the Naruto Universe. The only rights I claim to this story are for the plot. Do not distribute this fic without my permission and proper credit.

* * *

"This looks like a good place to stop," Hyuga Neji called to his team as he landed in a small clearing. They had been running for hours towards Sunagakure.

"Neji!" Rock Lee yelled from only a few feet away. "If we take a break now, we'll never reach our goal of making it there in half a day!"

"I told you to stop acting like that!" Tenten sighed, trying to catch her breath.

"That's why I insisted on making one full day our goal, young Lee!" Gai announced.

"I told you," Neji sighed, "that you could set as many goals as you wanted, it's going to take three days."

Tenten panted beside him, grateful for the respite. She knew Neji was doing this for her sake.

_If not for me, _she thought sadly, _Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji probably __could_ _make it in a day... I always hold them back..._

"Where is your youthful energy, Tenten?!" Gai was suddenly shouting next to her.

"Did you lose it on the way here?!" Lee asked loudly. "Gai-sensei, is it possible to lose track of one's youth?!"

"Of course, my astute pupil!" Gai praised loudly. "And when that happens, we must search for it!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted.

"Don't waste your energy," Neji said calmly. "We need to rest. The sun has been down for several hours. We shouldn't risk entering enemy territory at night."

Tenten looked at him and smiled with a silent "thank you." He nodded curtly.

"Very well!" Gai interrupted with his usually volume. "We shall set up camp here, and wake at dawn!"

"Dawn?!" Tenten groaned.

"Of course!" Gai continued. "We must wake up with enough time for morning training!"

"You know, sometimes I really wonder how great it must be to be a part of Asuma-sensei's cell..." Tenten mumbled. It was absolutely exhausting to be part of Team Gai.

"No point in wishful thinking," Neji sighed. "Lee and I will get some logs. Tenten, find some kindling."

* * *

That night, Tenten lay in her sleeping bag, staring at the stars. She was incredibly comfortable. Maybe because she was so exhausted from the day's journey that just lying down felt like a gift from Heaven, or maybe because the warm glow of the fire was the perfect distance from her. Neji had insisted that she set up her bed on the soft patch of grass a few feet from the pit.

She smiled at the thought. He was so kind to her. She would have to thank Naruto for that when she saw him again. His fight against Neji, and the resulting meeting with Hiashi, had completely changed her cold comrade.

She tilted her neck back as far as she could, just making out the top of his head behind her. Unsatisfied with just a glance, she turned over onto her stomach as silently as she could. For as much as they spoke of youthful energy, Lee and Gai were asleep already. Tenten lifted her head to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Tenten," Neji said softly, making her jump slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." she whispered back. She hadn't known he was still awake.

"Are you having difficulty sleeping? You have been moving around quite a bit."

"I guess I'm just enjoying the rest... and the stars," she replied quietly.

"Hm," he seemed to consider this for a few moments before speaking again. "You should sleep, Tenten. We've two more days of travel ahead of us."

"I suppose..." She replied, but she didn't roll over to her back. She had grown used to lying awake at night, thinking about the genius before her. Thinking about what it would be like to be held in his arms, what it would be like to be the only thing in his all-seeing eyes, knowing that he was hers.

_But this is just more wishful thinking I guess, _Tenten sighed. _Neji deserves someone better than me... Someone who can help him get stronger. But... I can't just let him go._

Tenten buried her face into her pillow to muffle the shaky breath she took. _I can't cry now! Neji already sees me as weak... I can't break down now..._

She raised her head back up with tear-filled eyes. _I know that I'm a burden to you, Neji. I know that I have nothing more to offer to help you get stronger. But I can't let you go. I __have_ _to figure something out... _

_How pathetic... _She thought bitterly. _How selfish of me... to hold you back just so I can keep you for myself. I promise... I'll get better. I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side._

* * *

_Why is she still awake?_

He still hadn't heard her roll over on her back.

_Go to sleep, Tenten, _Neji urged silently. How he yearned to watch her passive, sleeping form. He would wait all night if he had to. He had grown used to lying awake at night, thinking about the vibrant young woman behind him. Thinking about what it would be like to hold her in his arms, what it would be like to gaze upon her perfect face, knowing she was his.

_But she doesn't feel the same, _Neji sighed._ She's so open and honest..._ _I would know if she did._

She was like Naruto. They didn't hide their emotions. But Neji... always silent and distanced, could never share his own. He was always afraid that she would see through it, always afraid that he would give his feelings away with a movement or glance. But he would stay near her always. He would risk his feelings being discovered rather than risk losing her to someone else.

_How pathetic... _He thought bitterly. _How contemptible... that I would keep you by my side always, forever fearful that you would fall for another._

* * *

After several minutes, Tenten rolled onto her back. She couldn't bear to watch him any longer. It hurt her too much to know she could never watch him with his knowledge.

_I need to sleep... _She thought sadly. _I can't deprive myself of sleep thinking about him... these enemies were powerful enough to kidnap the Kazekage. I'll need my strength._

A few minutes later, her breathing evened out, and she dreamed of a certain white-clad warrior protecting her. After he had defeated the enemies, she collapsed against him, and he held her against his chest affectionately as she slept.

Once her breathing had slowed, Neji finally stirred. He had been lying completely still since their conversation, waiting for her to sleep. As he was turning over to lie on his stomach, a soft cry of distress was heard from the girl before him. He froze mid-turn.

"Thank you..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Please, don't leave my side."

Neji's heart leapt to his throat. Who was she dreaming about? She looked so peaceful. So happy. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else making her look that way.

Thankfully, she was a heavy sleeper. He knew that it took more than a soft shake or a quiet voice to wake her. He reached out and stroked her cheek delicately. Suddenly, she let out a soft whimper.

Neji retracted his hand like he'd been burned. _No way... she always sleeps so soundly... I'd assumed that nothing so gentle could wake her._

He sighed sadly. _I suppose you'll always be out of my reach, right, Tenten? _

Neji watched her sleep for a few more minutes before finally lying down himself. Once the darkness overtook him, he began to dream of a chocolate-haired goddess sleeping against his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft light of dawn slowly edged over the horizon. Its warm glow fell across his face gently. Neji opened his eyes to the calm morning, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. He knew it wouldn't stay calm for long. It was only a matter of time before Gai-sensei-

"GOOD MORNING, my young students!" Their teacher called out as he stretched his arms.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, leaping out of his sleeping bag and kicking the air. "Shall I gather some firewood to prepare breakfast?"

"A wonderful idea, Lee!" Gai encouraged, giving him a thumbs-up. "Immediately after breakfast, we'll start the morning training!"

"Our ideas in greeting a new day differ greatly, as usual," Neji let out a heavy sigh as he began to roll up his sleeping bag.

"There's nothing like training to boost one's spirits! But what of Tenten? If she doesn't get up, she'll miss breakfast!" Gai said, starting to move towards her sleeping bag. Once he stood over her, he bent down, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Neji was suddenly standing right next to him. His hand gripped Gai's shoulder painfully, holding his teacher back.

"_I__'__ll_ wake her." He said sternly. _Fool...__Lee __just __left __to __get __the __firewood. __Tenten __won__'__t __miss __anything. _He couldn't imagine a worse way to wake up than to have Gai-sensei shaking you and yelling something about youth.

Neji was surprised the commotion hadn't already awakened her. But he was so grateful that it hadn't. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly with each peaceful breath. Her face was serene. But he would have to disturb that tranquil slumber. Quickly, Neji looked around.

Gai had merely shrugged, and started rolling up his sleeping bag. Lee had gone to get firewood. Neither would be watching him.

Neji brushed his hand against her cheek as he had the night before. She stirred slightly.

"Mmmm," she murmured softly. "A few more minutes, 'kay?"

"Sorry, Tenten," Neji said quietly. It seemed that a soft touch on her cheek woke her more easily than a shake or shout. It pleased him that he knew something so personal about her that no one else did.

"Neji..." she groaned, still half-asleep. She was vaguely aware of his hand gently caressing her cheek. It was gone before she could completely register its existence.

_But...__it __had_ _been __there, __hadn__'__t __it? _Tenten thought faintly as she began to wake. Or was she still clutching to the dream of her dark-haired savior?

"Gai-sensei!" Lee's shout interrupted her thoughts. "I have returned with firewood!"

"Excellent, Lee!" Gai returned, giving him a thumbs-up. "Neji! Start a fire and Tenten shall prepare breakfast!"

"Sure..." Tenten mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She snuck a look at Neji as he retreated back to the fire pit. _Of __course __I __imagined __it__… __Neji __doesn__'__t __care __for __me __as __anything __more __than __a __comrade. __My __dreams __will __always __remain __just __that__…_

As she took out a skillet from her backpack, Tenten stole another glance at Neji. He held out a hand, and a small brown bird landed on his outstretched finger. He stroked its head lightly as it chirped contently. She felt a twinge of envy.

_How __foolish..._She laughed softly at herself while cracking an egg over the pan. _Jealous __of __a __bird __because __it __has __Neji__'__s __attention._

But even as she scolded herself, she imagined once more what it would be like to be held in his arms. He would stroke her head lightly, running his fingers through her hair. He would untie the ribbons holding her chocolate buns in place, and her hair would fall down around her shoulders. He would lean in slowly, whispering into her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe with each word. And he would say...

"Tenten, the food is burning."

"What?" She looked down frantically, seeing the breakfast she had been preparing start to smoke.

"What happened, Tenten?" Lee shouted.

"Ahh!" Tenten grabbed the scalding pan and removed it from the fire, forgetting to use the cloth she brought along. "Shit!"

"Tenten! A young lady mustn't use such harsh language!" Gai interjected.

"Lee, take over for her!" Neji instructed, suddenly at Tenten's side. "Give me your hand, Tenten."

She did as he ordered, holding out her already blistering hand. Neji quickly took out an herb from his pack that she recognized as aloe, and broke a small piece off. The gel that seeped out was administered to her hand. Neji rubbed it into her palm and fingers gently. She flinched from the pain as he wrapped them with a white bandage, similar to the one he used to wear around his own arm and hand.

"It should heal quickly this way," he said softly.

"T-thank you, Neji," she turned her head, blushing slightly. If he noticed, he didn't show it.

"Mhm," he mumbled absently, his mind on something else entirely. He wondered if he should say more, if he could say more without compromising his feelings-

"Good news!" Gai shouted, suddenly between the two of them. "Lee has managed to save the food!"

"It is all thanks to your tutelage, Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted.

"We'll be there shortly," Neji answered dismissively. _Damn! __That __fool... __interrupting __the __moment __like __that... __But __I __suppose __it__'__s __better __for __him __to __end __it __than __to __have __her __pull __away__…_

"Come on, Neji!" She beamed, taking his wrist in her good hand.

_Amazing... _he marveled. _Her __smile __is __so __pure __and __innocent. __Those __golden __eyes __are __too __beautiful __for __words. __She __looks __radiant._

He looked away hurriedly. He felt her warmth was infectious. Were he to look at it much longer, he was sure he would succumb to its charm and begin to smile as well, and that would _not _do.

"Coming."

After they were done eating, Gai checked his watch. 7:15 a.m.. He had planned on running from 9 a.m. to 11 p.m.. His previous aspiration of getting there in a day was unrealistic at best, and he knew it. Neji was correct. The journey would take three days.

Gai sighed softly. By himself, he could probably do it in a day and a half. With Lee, maybe slightly longer. His eager apprentice could probably match his pace. With Lee and Neji, probably two days. Neji would require a few hours of sleep. But with all three of his students, the journey would take two and a half days at least. Tenten just didn't have the stamina the rest of them did. He had tried to train her in stamina, but she seemed completely uninterested with one-on-one training, unless it was with Neji.

Gai smiled knowingly as he rolled the joint in his shoulder where Neji had put him in a vice grip. The two of them would make a very interesting couple… if Tenten ever worked up the nerve to tell him. Gai was quite certain Neji wouldn't swallow his pride first.

"Alright, my youthful pupils!" He got to his feet quickly. "We set out at nine o'clock! That means we have an hour and a half for training, followed by fifteen minutes of rest!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee raised his hand eagerly.

"Yes, Lee? What is it?"

"Gai-sensei, shouldn't we use as much time as possible for training? I suggest an hour and forty minutes of training, followed by five minutes of rest!"

"An excellent suggestion, Lee!" Gai shook his fist, praising his apprentice.

"Here we go again..." Tenten grumbled. "You two exhaust me."

"That is why you and I shall train today, young Tenten!" Gai yelled, pointing at her. "Come, we shall spar until the sweat of youth drips from your brow!"

"No thanks!" Tenten glared. Gai recoiled in fear from such a violent look.

"Very well! Neji-!"

"I refuse!" Neji scowled.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted again. "I will spar with you, Gai-sensei!"

"Thank you, Lee!" Gai yelled as he pointed to the clearing behind Lee. "Warm up over there as I decide what to do with these gloomy people!"

"Right! Gai-sensei!" Lee ran off to do some stretches and kicks.

"Neji! Tenten!" Gai started out.

Neji sighed. _It__'__s __the __same __thing __every__day, __sensei. __You __don__'__t __have __to __pretend __to __give __us __new __orders __each __time. __Tenten __and __I __will __go __off __on __our __own __and __train._

"I want you two to-"

"Sorry, Gai-sensei, but I've got training plans," Tenten suddenly said.

_What?_

"Whaaaaaaat?" Gai cried out, tears running down his face. "You don't respect your teacher's advice anymore, young Tenten?"

_Plans?_ Neji thought worriedly. _Did __I __do __something __wrong? __Why __doesn__'__t __she __want __to __train __with __me?_

"I've got some new techniques I want to try out," Tenten said off-handedly. "I'd like to train alone today."

"Very well!" Gai gave her the 'nice guy pose.' "Neji! Watch over your peer's training!"

"Right," he responded. For once, grateful for an order.

"I said _alone,_ Tenten sighed as she walked past them into the trees. She lifted some of the branches of a bush aside and disappeared through them.

Neji watched her sauntering hips until they disappeared behind the replaced branches, mentally scolding himself for staring.

_What __did __I __do? _He wondered. _Is __she __upset __with __me? __Does __she __know? __Did __I __give __it __away? __Is __she __trying __to __put __space __between __us __because __she __doesn__'__t __feel __the __same __way?_

Neji had never felt so uncertain in his life. He was always collected, always in-control. But she drove him mad.

"NEJI!" Gai suddenly yelled right next to his ear.

"What do you want?" Neji yelled, startled.

"Neji, my boy, the life of a shinobi is too dangerous to leave such important things unsaid," his teacher spoke solemnly.

"Such as?" Neji arched one brow at his eccentric sensei.

"Don't deny it, my precious student!" Gai wrapped an arm over his shoulder roughly. "I can feel your youthful spirit, wishing to burst forward after her! To tell her what you've kept secret for so long!"

"W-what?" Neji stammered nervously. _Am __I __that_ _obvious?_

"Neji..." Gai turned to walk back in Lee's direction. "Tell her how you feel. You're a Jounin now. I don't have to tell you about the dangers of being a shinobi. You never know which mission could be your last."

"Ha!" Tenten threw her last kunai, hitting another bulls-eye. She landed lightly, then, collapsed to her knees, panting hard. _No! __I __can__'__t __stop __now!_

_I __always __hold __my __team __back... _she thought sadly. _Not __that __I __care __too __much __about __holding __Gai-sensei __and __Lee __back __a __little... __they__'__re __too __hyper __for __their __own __good __anyway._

She had a faint smile at the thought, only to lose it a moment later.

_But Neji too..._

"Soushouryu!" She unclipped the giant scroll from her back and from it appeared two smoking dragons. Dozens of kunai and other throwing weapons were summoned one after another into her waiting hands.

The targets she had set up on the surrounding land all were pierced, right through the center. Gai himself had told the other Jounin she could hit a bulls-eye 100 out of 100 times. But how would that help Neji advance his own skills?

She slumped against a tree and slid to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

_I know he wasn't tired last night. They could have traveled longer without me. But Neji always has to protect me. Someday soon, he won't have any use for me at all. I'll be a burden to his training, and he'll push me away for good..._

With that thought, she stood abruptly, remembering why she had decided to train alone.

_I have to come up with some new training methods! If I could surprise Neji next time we spar together with some new moves... maybe he'll keep me around for a while longer. But how can someone like me help a genius like him?_

She summoned her newest katana. A shimmering steel blade with a red guard and hilt, with a white tassel on the end.

_I can't let myself become useless to him! If I don't do something different, he will look for someone else to train with!_

She couldn't let that happen. Quickly, she wiped her eyes, clearing the golden orbs of all tears.

_If Neji pushes me away... I don't know what I'll do._

_I __could __have __sworn __Tenten __went __off __in __this __direction... _Neji thought as he lifted a branch out of his way. _But __where __is __she? __Ugh... __I__'__m __not __thinking __straight. __Maybe __she __went __the __other __way..._

He let out a sudden, frustrated groan.

"What am I doing? Am I actually going to tell her?" He asked aloud softly.

"_You __never __know __which __mission __could __be __your __last...__"_

The words had an ominous feeling to them. Neji felt like he _had _to tell her. He had to tell her _this __instant._ What if he never got the chance again? The only thing keeping him from running blindly into the forest was his fear. What if she didn't feel the same?

_But... __what __if __she __does? _He thought. His stomach felt so empty. _Butterflies, __eh? __That__'__s __a __lie...__this __feels __like __dying..._

If she did feel the same for him... if, for whatever reason, fate would smile on Hyuga Neji, and he was able to give her his heart, himself... what if he lost her? He wouldn't be able to go on without her.

_Why __am __I __thinking __so __far __ahead? _Neji thought bitterly. _The __fact __that __she __didn__'__t __even __want __to __train __with __me __means __she __doesn__'__t __care __for __me __like __that._

But he had to see her. Even if he didn't get the courage to tell her how he felt, he couldn't bear to have her angry with him.

_Now __where __is __she? _He thought, frustrated. _I__'__ve __never __had __so __much __trouble __locating __anything __in __my __life..._

He stopped and sighed deeply.

_Am __I __really __that __far __gone? _He thought sourly. _Am __I __so __fearful __of __what__'__s __to __come __that __I __even __forgot __about __the __Byakugan? __Tenten, __only __you __have __this __power __over __me. __I __haven__'__t __been __this __terrified __since __I __faced __that __spider-like __shinobi __of __the __Sound. __The __fear __of __death __pales __in __comparison __to __the __fear __of __losing __you._

Neji activated his all-seeing eyes, finding her instantly 100 meters ahead of him. He'd already been walking for several minutes.

_Was she so desperate to get away from me?_

He considered turning back. But, no, he had to know why she was angry. He had to set it right. Using the shunshin no jutsu, he closed the distance quickly.

"Damn it!" Tenten cried in frustration. "I just can't get this stupid technique down!"

She was supposed to be good with weapons! But the Dance of the Crescent Moon continued to elude her. Gekko Hayate was the youngest to ever learn the technique, but Tenten was determined to master it. Perhaps that would impress Neji enough to keep her around a bit longer.

After another failed attempt, she swore sharply and threw her blade across the clearing, burying it several inches into a tree.

_I__'__m __just __not __good __enough! _She cursed. _This __might __be __a __jutsu __that __I __just __can__'__t __learn __alone... __I __need __a __tutor. __But __I __can__'__t __let __Neji __know... __Ugh! __Why __can__'__t __I __teach __myself? __I__'__m __the__ "__weapons __mistress,__" __damn__it! __Maybe __I__'__m __just __not __good __enough...__maybe __I__'__ll __never __get __it... __but... __Neji..._

She just about slammed her fist into the tree next to her, when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Ahh!" She yelped in surprise. "Neji, you scared me half to death! Is a requirement of being a Jounin to sneak up on your friends? 'Cuz you guys seem to do it a lot!"

"Forgive me, Tenten," he answered solemnly. More so than usual.

"Something wrong?" She tilted her head curiously.

It was almost too much to even look at her. _She__'__s __irresistible __when __she __looks __at __me __like __that! __I __could __almost __lean __in __and __kiss... __No! __Stop __that!_

"Are you... upset with me?" Neji finally asked, tuning away to hide his face from her.

"Of course not!" The words left her mouth before she had time to think of something better to say.

"Then why..." he turned back to look into her golden-brown eyes, "do you choose to train in such solitude?"

"I..." She wasn't sure what to tell him. "_I__'__m __working __on __a __new __jutsu __so __you __won__'__t __turn __me __away?__" __No__… __she __couldn__'__t __say __that. __But __what __could __she __do? __She __couldn__'__t __lie__… __not __to __him._

She couldn't think of a good lie, anyway. She couldn't think at all. She had to say something. The silence was torturous. She could only think of one thing to say, and it escaped her lips against her will.

"I'm sorry, Neji."

"For what?" Her answer took him completely by surprise. "You've done nothing-"

"Exactly!" She turned away so he wouldn't see her cheeks burn with shame. "I've done nothing... I only drag you down, Neji. I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scolded. "You've never held us back."

"What happened last night-"

"We needed to stop. Those buffoons would keep us going all night," he scowled.

"Perhaps so, but you could have gone on longer. Naruto and his team need your help, and I'm slowing everyone down. I'm a burden to you, Neji." Tenten's eyes began to well with tears, unseen by Neji.

"You have never been a burden to me," he told her sternly, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her face so she would look into his eyes. He was shocked to find tears in hers. He felt awful to have put them there. His attitude in his previous years had done this. She was afraid of him, he was sure. "You help push me forward, Tenten. You're an inspiration to become stronger."

_Why __does __he __waste __such __words __on __me? _Her tears threatened to pour out. "Please, Neji, don't say those kinds of things..."

But everything he'd kept bottled up for her was spilling out now, and he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

"Tenten, with your help, I've been able to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot."

"Stop it..." She turned her face away to keep him from seeing her tears.

"After my battle with the Sound shinobi, you visited me every day. You helped bring me back to health."

"Please..."

"You've always been there with me. Ever since our team was formed. Even before that. As children in the academy, I felt your eyes on me." He smiled weakly, the empty feeling in his stomach growing as he continued to leave more of himself out in open. "And my eyes found you immediately, as well."

"Stop!" Tenten cried. Her knees wobbled, and she crumbled to the ground, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she begged him. "Please don't say such things... please don't lower yourself for my sake."

Her tears were soaked up by his flowing white robe. She hadn't even realized that Neji had knelt beside her and taken her in his arms, cradling her reassuringly against his shoulder.

"Please," he said in a small voice, barely above a whisper, "don't cry."

"I'm pathetic..." she choked out, grasping his collar with her left hand and his sleeve with her right. "I don't deserve your kindness, Neji."

"Please, Tenten," he asked, holding her tightly against his shoulder, "don't cry."

For a moment, they just sat there, leaning against the trunk of the large oak. Her tears didn't stop, her breaths remained sharp and uneven. She didn't know why he bothered to comfort her. Even if it was just to console a teammate, she didn't deserve to be held by him like this.

"Tenten, I need to say something," he finally spoke. "But... I don't know how you'll react. I don't want to lose your friendship, but..."

_He's going to tell me now! He's going to tell me that he can't stay with me... that I'm a burden... that he has to get stronger, and I can't help him do that. Damn it! I can't believe I fell apart like this! I must seem completely useless now._

"Please don't..." she cried, burying her face further into the folds of his robe. "I'll get stronger, I promise. I won't be a burden any longer..."

"_The __life __of __a __shinobi __is __too __dangerous __to __leave __such __important __things __unsaid,__" _Neji recalled some of the only wise words he'd ever heard his teacher say, once again. _"__You __never __know __which __mission __could __be __your __last.__"_

He took a deep breath.

_He__'__s __going __to __tell __me __it__'__s __over! _Tenten thought frantically. _He__'__s __going __to __tell __me __I__'__m __too __weak __to __continue __helping __him... __I __need __to __tell __him __before __it__'__s __too __late._

"Tenten, I-"

"I love you!" She cried out into his shoulder, clutching his shirt tighter. "You were every girl's dream at the academy. We all chased after you... when we were assigned to be on the same team, I was overjoyed! Then, as we spent more time together, I saw through the act you put on... I saw who you truly were, and I realized that it only made my feelings stronger! Now, I'm not some little girl chasing after the coolest guy in class! I... I love you. I love everything about you. The genius who has always protected me, the caged bird who felt helpless against his destiny, the kind young man that has emerged these past two years, and the needy boy you've kept inside since your father died... I want to be the one who fills your need! I want you to fill the void in my own heart!"

It had all come out so fast that neither of them knew what to say or do. Tenten was shocked that she had let it all out, and even more shocked that she had been able to express so clearly what she felt every minute, every second she spent with him. But now, she was left so completely vulnerable. The moments seemed like hours. She waited for him to say something... anything. The silence was suffocating.

For his part, Neji was shocked that she felt the same way for him as he did for her. He was shocked that she had left herself so open to him, that she had laid her heart out before him, even though she was scared to death it would be crushed. And even now, even when he knew that she loved him, he was still afraid to speak the words himself. He was afraid to tell her what he had felt every instant they were together.

_I __can__'__t __look __up __at __him, _Tenten thought desperately. _He__'__ll __draw __back, __away __from __me __forever. __If __I __just __don__'__t __let __him __go__… __if __I __could __stay __like __this __forever__… __in __his __arms. __I __can__'__t __look __up._ _I __can__'__t __bear __to __see __his __face._

But she did see. He had lifted her head from his shoulder gently. She saw in his eyes the scared boy she'd grown to love, the part of Neji that didn't need to act so old, so mature and knowing. Then she saw his eyes sharpen. The fear was gone, and the boy was replaced with a confident young man, the part of Neji that made her feel safe, valuable and cared for.

He placed a simple kiss on her soft lips. Then he wrapped a hand around the back of her head and laid it back against his shoulder.

"I love you too."


End file.
